List of Marvel Powers/E
Earth Link: the ability to have a connection to the Earth. **''Users:'' Storm *''Elasticity:'' the ability to stretch and deform one's body without any harmful side effects. **''Users:'' Kid Apocalypse *''Electric Wave Perception:'' the ability to see electronic wavelengths. **''Users:'' Eye-Boy *''Electrical Absorption:'' the ability to absorb electricity from the environment around oneself. **''Users:'' Surge *''Electrical Eye Blast:'' the ability to fire electrical energy from one's eyes. **''Users:'' Erg *''Electrical Generation:'' the ability to generate electricity. **''Users:'' Electric Eve *''Electrokinesis:'' the ability to generate and manipulate electricity. **''Users:'' Berzerker *''Electromagnetic Harmonization:'' the ability to sense, manipulate, and disrupt various fields and wavelenghts of electromagnetic energy. **''Users:'' Phantazia *''Electromagnetic Pulses:'' the ability to channel the Earth's magnetic field through the electro-current of one's brain to generate devastating electromagnetic pulses. **''Users:'' Exodus, X-Man *''Electromagnetic Sight:'' the ability to perceive the world around oneself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. **''Users:'' Magneto, Polaris *''Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation:'' the ability to manipulate the electromagnetic spectrum. **''Users:'' Magneto, Polaris *''Elephant Physiology:'' the ability to have the attributes and abilities of an elephant. **''Users:'' Mammomax *''Emaciation:'' the ability to induce extreme hunger pains in others. **''Users:'' Autumn Rolfson *''Empathic Illusion Casting:'' the ability to cast illusions based of the thoughts and memories of others. **''Users:'' Mirage *''Empathic War Infection:'' the ability to make others feel a "cold thirst" for war, causing the individual to attack anyone around them. **''Users:'' Decimus Furius *''Empathy:'' the ability to be able to feel the emotions that others are feeling. **''Users:'' Annalee, D'Gard, Empath, Exodus, Lockheed, Revanche *''Energy Absorption:'' the ability to absorb energy into one's body. **''Users:'' Apocalypse, Bishop, Havok, Phoenix Force, Polaris, Vulcan *''Energy Based Shield:'' the ability to use an energy-based ability to generate a protective shield. **''Users:'' Match *''Energy Blasts:'' the ability to fire blasts of energy from one's body. **''Users:'' Angel, Apocalypse, Sauron, Sentry, Vulcan *''Energy Constructs:'' the ability to create objects out of energy. **''Users:'' Angel, Omega White, Vulcan *''Energy Detection:'' the ability to detect powerful energy signatures from great distances. **''Users:'' Vulcan *''Energy Generation:'' the ability to generate energy from one's body. **''Users:'' Apocalypse, Blackheart, Ink, Kid Apocalypse *''Energy Manipulation:'' the ability to manipulate energy to one's will for a variety of effects. **''Users:'' Angel, Apocalypse, Hulk, Vulcan *''Energy Plasmoids:'' the ability to generate "firework" like effects out of energy. **''Users:'' Jubilee *''Energy Resistance:'' the ability to be resistant to supernatural abilities that are energy-based. **''Users:'' Bishop, Cyclops *''Energy Self-Sustenance:'' the ability to be able to survive without oxygen, foot, or water by surviving on pure energy. **''Users:'' Vulcan *''Energy Sensing:'' the ability to sense various forms of energy in one's environment. **''Users:'' Phantazia *''Energy Vision:'' the ability to see the world as patterns of energy. **''Users:'' Storm *''Essence Reading:'' the ability to see the true essence of other people. **''Users:'' Angel *''Existence Mastery:'' the ability to have control over all existence. **''Users:'' Phoenix Force *''Explosion Generation:'' the ability to cause something to explode. **''Users:'' Ink *''Extended Longevity:'' the ability to have a longer lifespan than average humans. **''Users:'' Namor, Sabretooth *''Extra Long Neck:'' the ability to have a longer neck than average humans. **''Users:'' Longneck Category:List of Marvel Powers